Gold Ribbon Grocers
|footer = Gold Ribbon Grocer's interior }} Gold Ribbon Grocers is a store on Jury Street, just northwest of Jury Street Metro station. Layout The entire store appears to have been set up as a Rube Goldberg machine, using pressure plates, a long row of boxes, a pitching machine, a bear trap, a bouquet of frag grenades, and explosions. Successfully causing the contraption to ignite the gas leak will cause items to drop from the southwestern hole in the ceiling. The set up is intended to be started by standing on the southwestern pressure plate (the one with several arrows around it, all pointing to it). Triggering the pressure plate causes a log with a brahmin skull on it to swing loose from the ceiling and hit the first of a long row of boxes on a shelf. The boxes will topple into each other like dominoes, with the last box falling off the shelf and onto the second pressure plate. That pressure plate will trigger a pitching machine. The pitching machine will fire baseballs that knock a pot, a bucket, and finally a precariously balanced fire extinguisher over. The fire extinguisher will fall onto a bear trap and explode. The gas cylinder explosion will cause the grenade bouquet to fall, eventually exploding to ignite the gas leak, thereby causing a skeleton and some loot to drop from the southwestern ceiling hole onto the ground. Do not approach the back half of the store before the gas leak has been ignited, or you will risk being caught in the blast. Notable loot * The following loot will drop from the southwestern ceiling hole upon successfully igniting the gas leak: ** A copy of Nikola Tesla and You. ** A copy of Tumblers Today. ** A mini nuke. ** Three missiles. * Eight boxes of Sugar Bombs, in the line of "Domino Boxes". Notes * If the Lone Wanderer has the Light Step perk they will not be able to trigger the first pressure plate by stepping on it. The machine can still be activated by dropping a world object, or making a follower step on the pressure plate. It can also be activated by shooting the suspended log or walking into it. * The Lone Wanderer can disarm the traps and ignite the gas or shoot the generator in the back with any firearm to release the loot. * The loot will not spawn until the gas leak has been ignited. * Occassionally, the skeleton will not drop as a result of the explosion. It may still be jarred loose with gunfire, however. * Upon exiting the building it is common for three Talon Company mercs or Regulators (depending on Karma) to spawn in front of the Lone Wanderer. * There is a normally non-accessible door behind the wall that the mannequin is facing, although activating it only results in the "Close Door" prompt. The door can be reached via no-clip. * There is a poster advertising the Mister Handy robot behind the blocked-off door that can only be seen via no-clip. Appearances Gold Ribbon Grocers appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Occasionally, when you activate the machine, the gas leak explosion won't make it to the end of the device, resulting in the corpse and loot not falling down. ** Throwing a frag grenade into the corner will cause the loot to fall. * Sometimes the boxes will not fall into each other correctly. The machine actions can be continued either by picking up a world object and dropping it on the second pressure plate or standing on it. Gallery FO3 Gold Ribbon Grocers start.jpg|Start Gold Ribbon Grocers reward.jpg|The slider on the upper level, containing the loot FO3 Gold Ribbon Grocers 01.jpg|Inside FO3 Gold Ribbon Grocers 02.jpg|A flickering neon Nuka Cola sign FO3 Gold Ribbon Grocers 03.jpg|Loot Category:Pre-War companies Category:Fallout 3 unmarked locations Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Goldbandlebensmittelhändler ru:Бакалея «Золотая лента» zh:金丝带杂货店